


Three Days

by tomanonuniverse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I made this for day three of my challenge pfft, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, YALL ASGORE'S SAD HEHEHEHE, it's on my blog and has an illustration as well! Check it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomanonuniverse/pseuds/tomanonuniverse
Summary: *Asgore awaits his fate.





	Three Days

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so, September is Undertale shipping month, and I’m awful at shippy bullshit so what I did was I took the Shipping Month post & combined with the OTP 30 Days Challenge post, just for the hell of it & also to practice. Obviously not every Undertale ship is my OTP but I’m jus’ practicing on them all. This is Day Three, which is Asgoriel + Draw your OTP with one of them crying. There's an artwork I made over on my artblog at toartonuniverse.tumblr.com !

Three days.  
  


They’ve been looking for Asgore for three days, all over town. They haven’t found a single trace or lead as to where the ruler on monsters had disappeared off too. The first day, no one had noticed he was gone. It wasn’t often Asgore joined their group activities, most likely to avoid Toriel, but Sans, Frisk, and Undyne would go and hang out with him themselves.   
  


But on that day, they hadn’t. And on that day, Asgore disappeared. No one took notice until the day after, when Frisk had gone over to his to return the gardening tool they had borrowed from him, but found no one home. In fact, the front door was wide open. They called out for him repeatedly, but after getting no response, they immediately ran to Sans and Toriel in panic, informing them of the situation.  
  


None of them want to say it, but it’s on all of their minds. This could possibly be an attack, from any monster-hating human group. When they had went to his house to check for themselves, they found no signs of dust. Asgore has most likely been kidnapped. Kidnapped. Probably because he refused to fight back. Who knows what’s happening to him now? Where had he gone? Is he dead? Is he–  
  


“tori.” The boss monster started, jumping from the ball she was curled up in on her bed. “you okay over there?” Her best friend’s soothing voice came through the cellphone she had pressed to her ears. She sighed deeply, sinking back into her previous position. “Y..Yes, Sans, I’m alright. I’m just.. thinking.” She whispered.  
  


Sans made an odd noise. “i dunno ‘bout you, but from my experience, you probably shouldn’t.” He joked, and she could imagine his natural grin being more strained. She couldn’t even make her lips twitch upwards even the slightest bit. “What if he’s dead, Sans?” She all but whimpered in the darkness of her room.  
  


“he isn’t,” the skeleton reassured, “asgore maybe a big pushover, but he wouldn’t just let anyone hurt him. he might not fight back, but that doesn’t mean he’d allow himself injury. he’s the king of monsters. he knows how important he is.” For a moment, Sans’ voice wavered, as if he himself wasn’t so sure of his own words. Toriel shut her eyes and gulped. “I…I suppose so.” She relented, unable to argue. She wasn’t convinced, and Sans knew that she wasn’t convinced, but he decided not to press further.  
  


The short monster sighed into his phone. “we’ll find him, tori. and he’ll be fine. it’ll be fine. just go get some rest, it’s past midnight.” Was it really? She glanced at the alarm clock by her bed, and indeed it was an hour past midnight, the bright red numbers glaring at her in the dark. She shouldn’t have stayed up this late on a work night, she just.. couldn’t sleep.   
  


She rubbed at her eyes with her free hand and suppressed a yawn. “Alright. You get some rest as well, Sans.” The other scoffed. “sure, tori.” She rolled her eyes, though he couldn’t see, and shook her head. “Goodnight, Sans.” She finalized, taking her phone away from her ear just in time to hear him say it back.   
  


She ended the call and placed her cell on the nightstand by her bed, then proceeded to lay down and stare at rhe ceiling, once again lost in thought. She was cut off once more when her cellphone buzzed. She internalized her groan and grabbed it, then suddenly sat upright faster than she ever had before.  
  


_You have received a text message from Asgore!_   
  


She felt her breath quicken as she quickly tapped her phone to see it.  
  


 _Howdy_.

  
                                                                                     _..Asgore? Is that you?_

 

_Yes, it’s me, Toriel. I would have thought you’d be more excited to hear from me, but I suppose not._

 

  _Where have you **been**?! We’ve been looking all over for you! Are you alright?_  
  


With each text the other sent, she felt her patience begin to thin out. From the looks of it, he didn’t seem in danger. Then why would he just go off and disappear like that, without a note or a text or anything telling anyone where he would be or what he would be doing, or at least if he’s safe? She glared at her phone as her temper rose, eyeing the incoming dots and waiting for a good explanation.

_So you’ve looked everywhere except the Underground?_

Her eyes widened briefly. Of course, he’d be in the only place they hadn’t looked in yet. The Underground had been deserted for four months now, no one would think he would go there.  
  


_Asgore, why on earth are you in the Underground? I need an explanation.  
_

_That’s what I need your assistance with.  
_

And with that her whole demeanor had changed.   
  


_Why? Are you alright? Are you hurt?  
_

_I will not lie to you; yes, I am. I am in the coffin room in the castle. If you do come, would you wear the royal robes?_   
  


Toriel wanted to scrunch up her nose in confusion but couldn’t find it in her. Her body had gone cold at the mention of the coffin room, as well as the mention of Asgore being injured.  
  


                                                                                                  _I will be right there._  
  


Without a second thought, she found herself putting on her old clothes, the purple white sleeved robe with the indigo and white delta rune on it. As she bolted towards her door, she paused, and glanced at her cellphone. She should text the others and tell them of what had just happened? 

…She’ll do it after the other boss monster is healed and safe.   
  


-..-  
  


“Asgore?!” She called out, hands overs her mouth as she wandered through the grey place they both used to call home. She was getting closer to the coffin room, and she felt her pace speed up as she turned the corner and saw the door leading to her destination. “Asgore?! Say something!” She shouted, running towards the door. “I’m in here, Toriel.”  As soon as she heard that, she slammed the door open.  
  


Then she froze.  
  


It wasn’t the room that made her freeze, no. It was Asgore’s appearance. He was wearing his old armor and cape, trident in hand and crown on his head. His horns were cracked and broken at almost every angle, and his armor was messed up. He held his trident in his hand, and he seemed to be holding onto it for support in order not to fall over.  
  


She sprinted towards him. “Oh my stars, what happened to you?! Who did this to you?!” She all but screamed, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him, despite knowing that wouldn’t help his injuries. Without giving him a chance to reply, she stood on her toes and spoke again. “Lean down so I can heal your horns, and you better start talking Asgore or so help me I will–”  
  


“Toriel, please, listen to me.” Her former husband spoke as if he weren’t on the brink of death. Toriel was too scared to check his stats, but she knew she had to at some point.  She briefly considered doing it now, but she felt his wounds needed to be attended to immediately. “Just lean down Asgore, I can’t reach–”   
  


She gasped softly as a bigger and stronger hand grabbed hold on her wrist. “Let me speak.” He said softly, looking her in the eyes. She glanced at his injuries before gently pulling her hand back and waiting for the explanation he wanted to give. Asgore turned away from her and faced the coffins, and she felt her soul tighten as she remembered they were there.  
  


A few moment were silent before he finally talked. “I have gotten away with my crimes for far too long.” Toriel’s face did scrunch up in confusion this time. “I was king, but I broke the law. I killed the innocent and tainted the name of the monsters. I have destroyed monsterkind’s chance of peace with humankind, all because of my cowardice.”

Toriel’s eyes widened when he spun around, something hovering in his free hand. She quickly realized is was his soul, but it was so damaged. Even more so than his horns. There were cracks running through every inch of it, pieces of it missing, and it’s glow very dim. She felt her jaw drop at the sight as she quickly became terrified.  
  


And suddenly, she was pulled into a battle.   
  


“I have gotten away with my crimes for far too long,” he repeated, “now it is time I face the consequences.” He handed his old lover his trident, then knelt down on one knee, taking his crown off and placing it in front of him.  
  


“I, Asgore Dreemurr, former king of the Undergound, plead guilty to murder of the children that lay in these coffins before you, and my punishment is execution. As the only member of the royal family left, it is your duty to bring my criminal life to an end.”  
  


Toriel covered her mouth and took a horrified step back, tears slowly cascading down her fur. He had done this to himself. He had come here with the intention of death. How long did it take him before he got his HP low enough for him to need only one more strike from his own trident? How long had he been planning this?

Toriel looked down at her options with wide eyes and shrunken pupils.  
  


_***Asgore awaits his fate.** _

 


End file.
